bleachplatinumheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri Tsukuyomi
||Resolution of the People|| "We make the future. You trust the path you choose and create it." "Do justice and punish the unjust by any means." ||Back to Basics|| Race: Shinigami Alias: "The Dark Enforcer" Affiliation: Kin Iramasha/Kokuryutenshi Base of Operations: Kokuryutenshi Martial Status: Single Position: Commander Squad: Onyx Cross Previous Position: Captain Previous Squad: Gobantai; Five Division Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Age: 635- But, looks about 23 Height: Six Foot Two Weight: One Hundred and Seventy Five pounds Eye Color: Amethyst Purple Hair Color: Charcoal Black Reiatsu Color: Purple (Shifts into Blue flames in shikai and above.) Personality: Personality-wise, Yuri comes across as sarcastic and cynical, possibly due to the way the nobility treated the people of the Lower Rukongai District 80. He seems to enjoy teasing others, especially his Childhood Friend Flynn, although he does develop a strong bond of friendship with the former, becoming something of an older brother figure. Yuri's has a more fully-formed personality. He is an empathic young man who prefers to solve smaller problems from individuals rather than the larger, more political ones. This also makes Yuri less prone to depression and hesitation. He is not afraid to take difficult matters into his own hands, and throughout his travels comes to decide that taking the law into his own hands is the only way to ensure that the villains of the world are punished. His personality is that of a rational, but too serious person. He strikes as an arrogant young man that doesn't hold back any words. But he is actually really kind. His serious personality is due to him being raised by the Streets of Rukongai. Yuri sees himself as Sarcastic, and Quite Stubborn. Yuri also has a sadistic side, as one can expect considering his experiences. Interaction with People: Yuri is more of a Nonchalant person now that he is out the Gotei. He is more athletic some reason; He tends to don't give a damn what other people think of him, as They are only invalid opinions anyway. There are a few people whom he has a weak spot for, and that is his main weakness. The problem is, they're not that easy to get. With anyone new he comes in contact with, Yuri is slightly cold to the touch, So to speak. He tends to have such a cynical tone that people don't feel like entering any farther into his personality. The worse thing about this type of Interaction is that He holds people close to him dear- Thus, willing to do almost anything for them. In Battle: Yuri is one to talk a bit. Some may find this to be a tactic to try and break the other person's Concentration- But, No. He does it for the fact that he can. He becomes even more sarcastic to the point of people becoming infuriated with his words. Yuri chuckles it off in a nonchalant mannerism as he sees those types of reactions. Aside from talking during battle, The Dark Enforcer always has the face of determination, Maybe even a sparkle in his eye- The love of battle perhaps ? Maybe. Yuri would be one to deny that fact outright, but the way his body reads everything, Feels everything and just emanates with this aura of lusting for it would have to prove him wrong. He really doesn't care if the person is stronger than himself, Though, He knows his limitations. Yuri himself considers battle a "work out" so He is game for a challenge no matter who it is. As a Man: Yuri is pretty much your typical male with a bit of extra perks, if you can call them that. Yuri is someone who loves his sleep and will do mostly anything to get some more. He hates being woken up, And if he is, He becomes extremely grouchy and unpleasant to be around. As for his sexual sensations, Yuri has them just as any other, He just has the willpower to shrug them off to the side. The Dark Enforcer finds women to be for lack of a better term "Monotonous" at best. Yuri likes to drink beer at the local pub whenever he gets the chance. He doesn't go there just for the drinks or the Obeisance of the joint, Just for the lingering malice in the air of a bar fight. Sometimes, Yes, Yuri does instigate things to a level, But, Hey, Something to get the fools blood boiling and a smiling on Yuri's Face. Likes: He has a secret weak spot for cute things, Despite his rough exterior; They could be Soft, Cute, or Fluffy, Doesn't matter, He's gain an eye for it ever since his Puppy. He loves artifacts, Scriptures and anything to do with the Ancient History of Seireitei that he has Picked up during his Trials and tribulations. Due to his love of Scriptures, Yuri also gained a liking for Reading whenever he can. When he was young, He was always a trill seeker- Hence why he has a Fascination with Trill rides and Dangerous Situations. Yuri's Favorite color would have to be a tie between Blue and Purple. He has a love for the rain in the spring. Dislikes: Yuri dislikes when people are late to appointments- Timing is everything to him. He has a bunch of little pet peeves such as his own hair getting in his way, or annoying High pitch voices of any Caliber. People with High Superiority complexes tend to annoy him as well- Everyone has weak points, Thus, He tries to prove a point if given the opportunity. There isn't anything more Infuriating to Yuri than Cowards or Dirty Lowlifes; Yuri is a person that likes to give Justice to where it belongs- Beyond the Rules or Not, As Long as he believes it is right and just. ||Equipment:|| Custom Black Cloak: A cloak that he gained from an old tailor male from district 40 for saving his daughter in-law. This cloak slightly resembles the Captain Haori he used to wear during the Gotei- The sleeves and tail draped down the exact same length too. On the bottom of the cloaks back, the Tailor embroidered the Kanji word "Soul". This cloak is made out of the finest cotton that could be found within the man's power. It's very light and versatile, Meaning he is able to wear it in battle if he wanted to. This Cloak is infused with a modicum of the Reiatsu Enhancement from the Old man, It allows for Yuri reflect low level energy attacks back at the user if He waves it, otherwise, It would just burn up. On the inside lining of the back of the Cloak, A Light layer of Titanium Alloy was recently hemmed inside, Allowing Yuri not to worry about rear flanks with sealed, Or Normal weaponry- Although, If struck with a powerful enough Thrusting attack, It could go through the layer. Teion-en (Zanpakuto): Yuri's main weapon and best friend- The other half of his soul, So to speak. In its sealed form, Teion-en is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. His Zanpakuto is 76 cm in length With a white and black Handle and a Brown Sheathe, The Guard of the blade is Gold. On the Sheathe, there is a White Rope that Dangles Aimlessly. Yatō Issen: This is a Legendary Sword that was forged and Used by the World Renowned Sword smith, Gorō Nyūdō Masamune before his Death- Although, Unbeknown to the rest of the world, He was a Well Accomplished half Breed Shinigami Scientist. This Katana was an Experiment of Displacing Slashes for multiple attacks. The Katana has a Octagon shaped hilt, A extremely Shiny blade with the Kanji (正宗; Masemune) engraved into it. The Blade length itself is about 100 Cm's long, with the handle being 30 itself- Giving it a Total Length of 130 Cms. The Sheathe has a Blue-flame like Design that wraps around the outside, The backdrop of the sheathe being Black in Color. The Power of Yatō Issen is Frightening to almost anyone. Yatō Issen has the Ability to Displace a Sword strike for a Later date to increase the amount of Sword strikes that actually occur. When the Katana is Unsheathed, It is constantly veiled in a Purple Energy that allows the for the ability to take place. When the Blade "Passes" through the Opponent, The "cut" on the affected part is then instantly Sealed with the Purple Energy that resided around the Blade. After One post, The Purple Energy Splits open and allows for the actual attack to affect. The One slash actually amounts to Ten in retrospect. The Effect of this Weapon is cancelled after the Purple Energy is dissipated and activated. Bodhi Blastia: After his Adopted Father's death, Yuri gained his Bodhi blastia from him and wore it from that day Forward as a Memento. The Blastia's Capabilities were unknown to the Dark Enforcer until some time ago- Thus, He now uses it as a weapon and Fashion statement, And My oh my, Is it ever a weapon. It's golden in color with Red rubies incrusted into the sides in a Line formation. The Blastia is wore on his Left wrist as he never takes it off. He sometimes gets waves of Nostalgia from simply looking into the main ruby that sits on the forefront of the Band. Right Hand Gauntlet: A Gauntlet that resides on the Dark Enforcer's Right hand. It is made of Three Different Materials- One, It has an Outer layer of Steel that covers his backhand and Palm. The second layer is a Titanium Alloy compound that is Situated right at the base of the palm for added protection. And the Third layer is a Light but neatly woven layer of Leather that is on the inside of said Glove for Comfort. This Glove is used for Physical strikes, along with the ability to grab Sealed swords without Difficulty. The length of the fingers for the glove only runs up to about the second knuckle on his hand. He Acquired this glove when ||Natural Abilities:|| Manifestation of Hyougajin: Due to Yuri's heritage as the sole heir to the Tsukuyomi clan, he was given one gift that was later on discovered when he had been caught in a Fight with his Best friend. His body can produce Ice by simply pointing at an object through great concentration and Reiatsu. The Ice created by him is indeed a very strong one, able to freeze Medium Level Flames with Little Effort. His Ice Abilities are known as some of the Coldest Ice powers known to Humans, Shinigami and others alike. These Icicles appear White, and can spread easily, proving to be very dangerous. The down side of the usage of this Ice projection excessively, is that afterwards the body becomes weakened and requires immediate sleep. Away from being used in an offensive manor, The Ice can also be used as a defensive approach. There is a couple of Abilities that Yuri has forged on his own in conjunction with his Hyougajin manifestation. ||Byakuya Senmetsuken|| (白夜殲滅剣; White Night Annihilation Sword) Yuri points his blade towards the opponent, Teion-en slightly tilted upwards. his Reishi begins to build up rapidly to the point where it becomes visible around him. The temperature and His blade begins to glow with his sharp colored Reiatsu. There is a large, blinding flash of light, and Yuri's blade is now coated in White ice. As the flash fades, Yuri's blade can be seen letting off steam, that expands over an area of a 20 feet circular around himself. This steam thickens in Yuri's next post into a watery mist which makes it easier for Yuri to use ice based abilities. Yuri's white ice coating on his sword has now thickened. The coldness of the ice has reached a Temperature of Negative 50 Celsius, Allowing Frost burn on Human skin if left in for a period of time. ||Byakuya Senmetsuken: Gessenkou|| (白夜殲滅剣-月閃光; White Night Annihilation Sword: Moon Flash Light) The final stage of Byakuya Senmetsuken is the thickening into the fog, Now witch a diameter of 40 feet. This occurs after the water have turned into mist. The fog is so dense and cold, that continued exposure to it is dangerous. The fog has a temperature of roughly Negative 30 degrees Celsius, and one cannot see any more than your swords length (a normal katanas sword length) in front of you; unless Having Keen Eyesight. Anything past that forms as black shadows or dull grey blurs. The fog is eerily quiet, no outside sound can pierce the thick, icy prison, and so sounds inside echo and reverberate oddly, adding to the panic many feel inside it. The cold is piercing, and unrelenting, and Yuri's similar Reishi is magnified through the fog. Some inside it panic when they realize that they cannot get out simply by walking forwards, the fog usually tricks them into walking in a slight curve, and if you lose your cool in the fog, you freeze. The fog can be momentarily blown away by an explosion, or a wind attack, but it will descend again quickly, its heavy, quiet blanket wrapping itself around Yuri and his opponent once more. His entire blade is now coated in a creeping, Shimmering Pure White ice. Bodhi Blastia; Shokubai Shūen (触媒終焉; Catalytic Demise): Now that the abilities of the Bodhi Blastia are known to Yuri, He now uses the power in his arsenal against enemies. Due to the Blastia being permanently on his body now, one could call this an inert ability that can be used freely without even a modicum of repercussions to his Reiastu unless fueled inside for more power for a obstacle. The Shokubai Shuen has the ability to control the speed at which chemical reactions occur. Yuri can increase or decrease the energies emitted or drained in such reactions. For example, he could increase the heat, emitted by exothermic reactions like oxidation; he could also increase the chilling effect of endothermic reactions. He can increase or decrease the speed or rate at which reactions occur, like stopping iron from dissolving in acid or causing steel to rapidly transform into rust. The Power can continually affect a target as long as it functions. It Must Be On Contact with the Yuri, or be attacked with a Hardened Blast of the Power from the wake of a swing. Any results are permanent if they do not involve a living subject. Effects on a living subject are different for each ability, after the Power ceases. The Speed at Which he changes the Chemical Reactions is about one Turn for about 80% of the Reaction Rate to Occur, Meaning, Even the hottest flames on contact with the Dark Enforcer can be reduced to nothing but an will-o-wisp of flames; The same could be said for Ice like abilities, if they come in contact with Yuri or the blast, The chilling feeling could feel like the opening of a freezer door. This ability gives Yuri the Inert advantage over Elemental-Type Zanpakuto and Abilities, Allowing him to instantly have the upper-hand. Some of the capabilities of Shokubai Shuen: *Increasing the hero's Strength and Endurance by increasing the metabolizing of oxygen and food (or whatever the body uses). Duration/Restrictions: 5 post duration; One can only increase their strength and endurance by a factor of three, afterwards being slightly fatigued from the exhaustion of oxygen and food energy that was used in the sudden increase of statistics. From a normal standpoint, the person would be weakened to about half of their actual potential and power. *Inducing suspended animation in a living target by stopping all biochemical activity, especially decay. ''Duration/Restrictions: 3 post duration; 4 post cool-down. This can only be used on Yuri himself, This allows him to temporally stop all pain that could occur from chemical reactions. '' *Giving Yuri the ability to restrict regenerative abilities to heal small wounds back to normal. Duration/Restrictions: 2 post duration; 4 post cool-down. By stopping the chemical reactions that occur in the regenerative state, Yuri is able to stop that from happening if the opponent is with the zone of effect. It hinders Yuri from regenerating himself, So, He is only able to stop it from happening to someone else or attempt to heal himself. *Incapacitating living targets by inducing nausea. Duration/Restrictions: 2 post duration; 4 post cool-down. Even though this is a very dangerous power to Yuri's enemies, It also somehow effects him as well. Yuri also induces himself into nausea for about half the time that his opponent is , Allowing him to recover with enough time to catch the enemy off guard. *Restricting Healing or Regenerative Abilities due to the Chemical Reactions that occur within the rebuilding process of atoms and Molecules. Duration/Restrictions: 4 post duration; 6 post cool-down. This allows Yuri to have regenerative abilities to a point. He speeds up the chemical reactions in the skin to heal/seal small to medium wounds that would be otherwise a hindrance to a battle- Even the smallest cut can be devastating. However, If the enemy is also in the aura when this ability is used, It also effects them as well. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuri's skill with his sword was honed to a master level, due to the lawlessness of Zaraki district, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His unpolished skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He is one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society, He is a highly adaptable combatant as it allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between His sword. Yuri usually swings with more strength in his left hand then his right; however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Yuri's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. He takes advantage of that while fighting. ||Kougekijutsu (攻撃術; Offensive Burst Style)|| The Dark Enforcer created a set of techniques for his own style of fighting, though some of the moves look unorthodox, they are completely able to create a superfluous amount of damage. These techniques call for flawless strikes with little reiatsu output as possible, Relying on pure precision and ones own strength. Yuri is a stronger, Better, and sharper front-line swordsman who can hit fast and hard, similar to Most Captains within the Gotei even in there Bankai now. When using his Inert ability Hyougajin, Yuri has the choice to release waves of ice that are five feet tall that travel with speeds that start from 30\km to 80\km depending on the force The Dark enforcer swings at. These waves on impact create a diamond shaped explosion before solidifying into said shape. ||Souryuu Rengazan|| ||Offensive|| (爪竜連牙斬; "Nail Dragon Connecting Fang Slash") A custom swordsmanship ability that was crafted out of pure improvisation when fighting Hollows on his own. When this Attack is used, Yuri makes a chain of several wide slashes, moving forward with every strike. This is a damaging and deadly attack which is not easily avoided by grounded enemies. The implementation of this attack varies on how Yuri is actually feeling at the moment, He can use it as a chain of seven frontward slashes, or make four wide slashes with kicks placed between each slash. In conjunction with his Hyougajin, This Ability is daunting to even the most masterful fighters as for ever Slash Releases a Crescent shaped shock wave. The wave itself is about 5 feet tall and is white in color, It travels with decent speed and most things in it's wake. ||Tenroumetsuga: Ensenga|| ||Offensive|| (天狼滅牙・円閃牙; "Heaven Wolf Destroy Fang Scatter: Ring Flash Fang") Infusing his katana with a modicum of reiatsu, Yuri tosses Teion-en towards the ground. The tip of Teion-en bounced off the ground, allowing it to rebound backward up in a twirling fashion. With the opposite hand he used to toss it to the ground, The Dark Enforcer seamlessly places the palm of his hand on the handle, Allowing it to continue spinning without trouble. After spinning Six times with swift speed, Yuri then executes a spinning upward slash to twist and slam the ground with his katana creating a concussive wave of force. In conjunction with his Hyougajin, This Ability is daunting to even the most masterful fighters as for ever Slash Releases a Crescent shaped shock wave. The wave itself is about 5 feet tall and is white in color, It travels with decent speed and most things in it's wake. ||Zankou Roueijin|| ||Offensive|| (漸毅狼影陣; "Advancing Persistance Wolf Shadow Position") This Ability was gained through the fight with Zefonse- The Cero Espada. This is probably Yuri's Strongest Offensive Technique that relies on pure skill and speed. Once executed, Yuri starts slashing and shunpoing around the enemy from all directions while jumping and dashing around the enemy. The speed of his slashes gradually increases, becoming quicker and more furious with each strike. After slashing Twenty Slashes Hit or miss on 20 Different Flanks, he attempts to dashes through the enemy with a single powerful strike, attempting landing an additional four hits on the enemy. In conjunction with his Hyougajin, This Ability is daunting to even the most masterful fighters as for ever Slash Releases a Crescent shaped shock wave. The wave itself is about 5 feet tall and is white in color, It travels with decent speed and most things in it's wake. ||Juushourai|| ||Defensive|| (柔招来; "Soft Invitation") A simple movement that is most Devastating. Yuri must have his katana held in a backhand grip for this to work. If an opponent attempts a downward strike, Yuri would attempt to Parry the strike with an Soft upward swing, Just enough to make the other person's weapon rebound up slightly. Wasting no time, The Dark Enforcer spin-steps to the opponents left flank as he spins his Katana back into a forehand grip while Swinging down at their Hopefully exposed kidney. ||Goushourai|| ||Defensive|| (剛招来; "Sturdy Invitation") A simple movement that is most Devastating- A Variant of the former Juushourai Technique. Yuri must have his katana held in a Forehand grip for this to work. If an opponent attempts a strike from any flank, Yuri would attempt to Parry the strike with an Soft swing that is respectable to the side being affected, Just enough to make the other person's weapon rebound slightly. Wasting no time, The Dark Enforcer spin-steps to the opponents respected flank as he "slashes" his Katana towards them in a forehand grip- In retrospect, Yuri lets his zanpakuto go slightly before grabbing it with his opposite hand, Completing the parry with a spinning slash of Ambidextrous style. ||Eishourai|| ||Defensive|| (鋭招来; "Sharp Invitation") Holding Teion-en in his normal stance- That stance being on his shoulder, Yuri waits for a attack that's attempting to strike true. If the assault is that of an energy variety, Yuri Sways to a respected side before raising his Zanpakuto into the Source; The Blade of the katana shimmering with an amount of reiatsu needed to overcome the tribulation before him. If possible, The Dark Enforcer will split the attack into two parts- However, one of the sides will stay on his blade. Spinning around swiftly, Yuri will then Rapidly Thrust from his position, Firing streams of the said energy back at the opponent. These thrusts are very quick as he fits 10 rapid thrusts in about 4 Seconds. Against a weapon strike however, Yuri flash steps from position to appear behind the opponent- His back faced to theirs. Spinning around swiftly, Yuri will then Rapidly Thrust from his position towards the enemy's back. Master Strategist & Tactician: In battle, Yuri has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Former Shinigami captains like Kenpachi Zaraki, Yuri has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his fight against The Hollow of days old, despite gaining several major injuries, Yuri was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the point that he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was still able to perform an impressive Flash Step to leave- Although Falling to his injuries at a later date. Now that he has left the Gotei, His Durability has risen to a whole new level, Being able to take many Blows from the Zefonse Kaizme and Standing up as if It was nothing. Enhanced Speed: Even before learning Flash Step, Yuri has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. His ability to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Shunpo Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until it actually has taken place. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. The only way that one could distinguish his shunpo action is the expelling of Blue Flame willow-wisps. He has trained his shunpo to extreme levels after gaining the Onyx Cross commander Position, Since The Onyx cross is the Kokuryutenshi's equivalent to the Onimutsukido of the Gotei 13. Kido Expert: One of Yuri's greatest strengths is his knowledge of Kidō, amongst his known skills are those for mostly binding, destruction Kido's not being his favorite. He can use a high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. He has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells simultaneously, though he requires the incantation for high-level spells simultaneously.